And Baby Makes Three
by Jay wants a rubber duck
Summary: In which Harry and Draco are married but Harry doesn't believe Draco will stay with him forever. What can Draco give him to help him see? This story contains SLASH. If you don't like that it is really simple to not click on my story.


Disclamer: I do not own Harry, Draco or the magical world in which they belong... They belong to the british bomb-shell J.K. Rowling.

And Baby Makes Three

By, Jay wants a Rubber Duck

Harry Potter-Malfoy was sitting outside in his backyard one day contemplating the season change. Things faded into each other accepting the change and trusting that it would come full circle again. It reminded Harry of his life with Draco. It started as jealousy and rivalry and had now faded into love and acceptance. Harry wondered if it was all too good to be true. Like the seasons always coming back around he always was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Draco to realize he wasn't good enough for him and leave him. It didn't matter that they had been married for ten years, it could happen. People get divorced all the time. In fact 50% of all marriages end in divorce. So he was waiting, trying to be perfect so Draco could never find a reason to leave him.

Draco was standing on the back step looking at his husband. He knew that look, Harry was wondering yet again if Draco was going to leave him. It didn't matter what Draco said, Harry would always have that look, as if it was all too good to be true. He didn't realize that he was everything to Draco, he didn't need perfection he just needed Harry. He had often wondered if there was any way to get Harry to realize this, but he hadn't succeeded thus far… Still he wondered if maybe this would help show how pure their love was, after-all this didn't happen to every wizard couple.

Harry turned as he heard his husband approaching. Then he looked down guiltily, Draco could always tell when he was thinking these thoughts. One day he was going to get sick of Harry's pessimistic attitude and just leave. As Draco sat down on the bench and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, he turned and burrowed his face in Draco's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong Harry, I just wish you could see that I am never going to leave you. You mean the world to me. I am complete with you."

"I know, you always say that, I just wish I could believe you, but almost everyone I have ever loved has died or left me. I just wonder if you will be next."

"Well I will never leave you willingly. I have something to tell you that actually might make you believe me for once. You just have to promise not to freak out, okay?"

"I promise Draco, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant… We are going to have a baby."

"What? Why would you say this? You know how much I've always wanted a family! I cannot believe you would use that against me this way! Maybe I don't have to worry about you leaving me anymore, if you care about me so little maybe I will be the one to leave," Harry yelled getting up to leave.

"WAIT, Harry! Wizards can get pregnant, but only when the love is pure and the wish from both is pure enough. Please don't leave me, come with me to Madam Pomfrey and she'll show you the ultrasound."

"Fine! But if you are lying I will never talk to you again."

Madam Pomfrey was looking at the couple in confusion. She had just diagnosed Draco earlier that day and now he was back with an upset looking Harry. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Draco says he is pregnant and I want to prove he is lying."

"I'm not I swear." Draco looked close to tears at this point.

"Mr. Potter, I can assure you Draco is speaking the truth and yelling will do you no good. Now if you would like to see your child I suggest you calm down and let me show you the sonogram." She then proceeded to bring up the sonogram and turned to the couple, "now would you like to know the sex of your child?" The couple nodded. "Congratulations, you are now the proud parents of a baby girl. I'll leave you two to it now; I'll be back in a few minutes." With that she turned and left.

Draco now looked at Harry in worry. This was not the reaction he thought Harry would have, he knew how much he wanted a child, and they were actually talking about adoption lately. "Harry?"

"Draco! I am so sorry." Harry started to sob. "I didn't know wizards could get pregnant. I love you so much; I can't believe I threatened to leave you."

"It's alright Harry; you don't have to worry anymore. You will always have your family right here." Draco said while hugging Harry. Finally Harry thought, this is the shoe I have been waiting for we are now complete, forever.

Harry always believed Draco from that moment on.

AN: This is my first published story so I would love some feedback... or a rubber duck =)


End file.
